Baldur's Gate, I wish
by kitten198485
Summary: Kira Adrian makes a desperate wish in her battle at the throne of Bhaal, now she has to make choices about what to change in her journey, who to save and who to let perish. Part one of Kira's story. Mainly rated M for safety reasons, gore, and violence.


Prologue – I wish this wish I wish

Kira laid upon the ground bleeding as she stared up at the dark haired bitch, Amellisan the Black hearted. She knew she was defeated. She'd known the moment the Mariliths stabbed Aerie through at the final pool of Bhaal Essence. When the fallen Solar shot Imoen in the eye. When the shadow demons tore Jaheira apart in front of them. When Sarevok fell to Cyronax. When Minsc finally fell to the ground, his head separated from his body by the stroke of Amellisan's spear to bounce twice before finally rolling off the edge of the platform into the depths of Gehenna below them.  
It had all gone so wrong so fast. Defeating the Ravager, her father, Bhaal's bestial avatar, had left her friends injured and the Solar had given them no time to rest, stating the time for the final confrontation had arrived. If only they had been stronger. If only she could stand and fight. By Oghma what she'd do to be given a second chance! If only she could cast her wish spell to claim victory, but this was a contest set by Ao the overgod and such magic was forbidden in the arena. That left her with only a single cure light wounds and a pair of magic missiles.  
The missiles would have to do. Reaching out with her hand, Kira gave a slight twist of her wrist interweaving her middle and fore fingers while her ring and pinkie fingers did a similar motion forming a three fingered claw of sorts, drawing the fingers in close until all three touched at a single point Kira began her chant, "Leeta almast, Carvia..."

Pressing her hand against her chest, Kira thrust it out and wove her fingers. Pink orbs appeared at each fingertip and launched themselves at Amellisan. They struck in rapid succession, but, to Kira's dismay, did little to the former deathstalker of Bhaal. Amellisan laughed as she casually walked to the sole surviving daughter of her former master.

"Is this the best that Gorion's ward can offer?" the cold hearted woman jeered with a cruel grin. "Pathetic, although I should thank you for making this contest so easy. Your death will be the dawn of a new era, with a lady of murder."

If only, Kira thought. If only she could think of a wish that could help, one unrestricted by the divine rules of this challenge. If only she could do it all over again...

Kira's eyes widened as a desperate thought entered her mind. "I wish..." she began drawing upon what little remained of her arcane energies, just as Amellisan raised her glowing spear and prepared to thrust it down into the young half elf's heart, "That I could go back and do this all again, do it right without the limits of my youthful ignorance."

Amellisan's eyes widened in surprise for a brief moment before everything vanished

Kira woke with a jump nearly falling out of her bed as she did and down onto the cold stone floor. Her eyes bolted around the room as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She could feel the sweat dripping off her body in the cool fall evening air. Confusion ran through her mind as she tried to come to grips with what her senses were telling her. She'd been in her father's throne room, on the first layer of Gehenna just moments before, and now she wasn't sure where she was. It took her almost a minute to recognize her childhood room back at Candlekeep, a place she was now barred from ever entering again. Her body felt, off sluggish and uncoordinated but more importantly smaller then she should have been by at least a good four inches. Slowly standing she turned and faced the mirror on her wall. Staring back at her was a younger, unscarred version of herself, she turned and faced the mirror on the wall, and found a younger unscarred version of herself staring back. Her mind on the other hand still belonged to the twenty year old who'd been facing Amellisan.  
Her copper-colored hair was drenched in sweat as was the simple nightshirt she wore to bed. She had to be younger then eighteen that much was obvious she, lacked the scar running along her cheek down to her chin that she'd received in her first real combat against hobgoblins near the Friendly Arms Inn. So, her wish had been granted, and the fact she remembered her wish at all meant that she still retained her memories.

Tomorrow would be a busy day but first, she needed to get cleaned up and make some plans. The fate of her siblings, perhaps even all of Toril would be decided by how much she could remember of things to come, and by what she was willing to sacrifice to change the future. This time when the Solar took her to the throne things would be different. Maybe she could even save Gorion if she was lucky.

A/N: I know its short and I know its not that great, but its an idea I had and I'm posting it, please if your going to critize it, do it constructively, not destructively. I'd also like to thank my friends and betas soulspyre, seraphmoon, LegacyKing, and Tai. You made this possible and although it will be very slow updating due to my low self esteem, slow writing speed, and busy life, I do intend to write this story to completion, it just might take a few months per chapter to get posted. The story will involve some modded content from G3, and past mods I played like "Neverending Journey" and such. So the story will span Baldur's gate, Icewind dale, Baldur's gate 2, Neverwinter Nights, and Neverwinter nights 2, in an epic story. :) Enjoy people.


End file.
